


Free Will Fledgling

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Big Gay Love Story, Bobby Lives, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean in Love, Cute Dean, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Daddy Gabriel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, During Season 8, Gay Love, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Kevin Lives, Love, Lovers, Loving Dean, Loving Gabriel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Most if not all characters OOC, No Hell Trials, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean, Resurrected John Winchester, Sex, angel babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets appointed a fledgling and he, Dean, Sam, Bobby and Gabriel help to raise the young angel, love flourishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

God created the archangels and raised them as his sons, he wanted Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael to have the same experience and to build his army of four, He gave Michael, Lucifer and Raphael thousands of fledglings to raise as warriors but because Gabriel started his pranks and joking at a young age the other three advised their father against trusting Gabriel with a fledgling. God, however, wanted to see how a child raised by Gabriel would turn out. Gabriel was given the smallest, most fragile fledgling, one with blue eyes and black hair; he named the fledgling Castiel. Unlike his brothers Gabriel didn't want to raise Castiel as a warrior, his brothers told God to punish Gabriel for the way he chose to raise the young fledgling, going against God's orders, God just told the other archangels to leave Gabriel alone and let him raise the young angel with cuddles, soft words and love.

Through the centuries of Castiel's existence, Gabriel always watched over the child, when Castiel raised Dean from Hell Gabriel was the one to encourage the young angel before the decent and tended to his wounds when he returned The Winchester's never realized that when Castiel said 'father' he was talking about Gabriel.

It was a Thursday in Bobby's salvage yard, Dean was working on the Impala, Sam and Bobby were looking up lore (just for fun), when Castiel appeared next to the Impala with a baby in arms.

"Cas? What the hell?! Why have you got a baby?" Dean exclaimed once noticing Cas.

"A new generation of fledglings have been born to be raised as warriors." Cas stated, he looked down at the child and a wave of affection washed over him, the same way it did whenever the angel looked at Dean. He really didn't want to raise his fledgling as a warrior, he knew he had orders but Gabriel didn't listen to God's orders, he raised Castiel the way he wanted to. Castiel sighed and shifted the fledgling so he had his head on Castiel's broad shoulder.

"Why'd you have to raise him?" Dean asked stepping closer to the angel and fledgling.

"Because I am an angel of the first generation, we have raised new generation fledglings for centuries, well my siblings have." Castiel explained.

"Haven't you?"  Dean asked now inches away from ~~his~~ the angel.

"No." Castiel said simply

"So why now?" Dean's hand twitched slighting, itching to hold the fledgling. Castiel shrugged and looked down thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking?" Dean asked, his voice low and soft.

"I don't want my fledgling to be a warrior, Dean." Castiel said sadly. "I want him to be raised the way I was." Dean sighed wanting to take ~~his~~ the angel into his arms.

"Then don't be his trainer, or his angelic warden, be his father." Dean said quietly, reassuringly. "Don't be the absent father, yours once was." Dean said, his chest inches from the fledglings sleeping form.

"My father wasn't absent, Dean." Cas said, his head tilting to one side in confusion.

"Just love him like you're supposed to." Dean shrugged "Besides you've got me, Sam and Bobby  to help you. May I?" Dean asked holding his hands out, Cas nodded and handed the infant to Dean. Cas' chest filled with affection at the sight of Dean and his child. Dean smiled brightly and gently rocked from side to side with the child.

"What are you going to call him?" Dean asked looking at Cas. "We're gonna have to name him." Dean stated absently.

"Archie." Castiel answered quietly.

"Nice name. Suits him. You've got the best daddy in the world, Archie, and never forget it. He's a hero." Dean said to the fledgling softly. Cas smiled lovingly at the righteous man but he didn't see it, Dean never saw it.

"You need to get him some clothes." Dean said looking up at Cas. The angel nodded and opened his arms to take Archie. Dean placed the baby in Cas' arms and let his hands drag lovingly down the length of the angel's arms.

"Will you come with me Dean?" Cas asked softly, holding Archie close. The baby's blue eyes opened and looked at Dean.

"What do you say, Arch? Do you wanna go shopping with me and your dad?" Dean asked the baby. Archie cooed happily at Dean in Cas' arms. Cas smiled at Dean but looked at Archie, pretending to be smiling at the baby, when Dean looked at him with adoration filled eyes. "I'll go and tell Sam and Bobby where we're going." Dean said briefly stroking Archie's head then Cas' arm before quickly turning and heading to the house.

"You know Archie, Dean is a great man, caring, he raised his baby brother on his own." Cas said softly, when Dean ran out of the house and back to Cas he stopped short at hearing Cas' soft tones as he spoke to his fledgling. "If I had the courage to tell him my feelings then you might have two daddies, he'd be a great father to you, he already is really good with you, he would raise you right, you would grow up a hero, just like him and his brother. Even if I don't tell him how I feel he will still love you as I love both of you, always remember that ok, Archie? I love you." Cas murmured softly as he nuzzled Archie's little head. Dean waited a minute, thinking over what Cas said, he knew he couldn't straight up tell Cas his feelings now, no Cas would realize he heard him, he would have to just hint, a lot, that he liked the angel back, with soft touches, loving tones, helping with the baby and he already loved Archie just like Cas said. Dean stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Ok we're good to go." Dean said, he smiled at the two angels and opened the passenger side door for them. Dean got in and started the car. "Hold onto him tight." Dean said softly. He drove to the store.

"Dean are you ok?" Cas asked looking at the speedometer.

"Of course why?" Dean asked not looking away from the road.

"You're driving at the speed limit, Dean." Castiel said, his arms loosening around Archie from his tight hold. 

"Well I don't wanna risk the passengers lives." Dean said softly, Cas blushed and looked down at Archie. They arrived at the store and Dean helped Cas and Archie out of the car. "He needs pyjama's and day clothes, nappies, baby formula and toys." Dean said as he lead the two angels to the baby section. Cas looked at the onesies while Dean got the formula and the nappies. Immediately Cas picked up a bee onesie and some blue ones, he looked over the baby clothes and something caught his eye, he quickly glanced at Dean to make sure the other man wasn't looking then he picked up an Iron Man onesie and a Captain America onesie. Cas smiled at them then turned back to Dean.

"I'm done Dean." Cas said as he walked over to Dean. 

"I'm nearly done, honey." Dean replied then swore when he realized what he said. Cas blushed and looked down but said nothing. "Let me take him." Dean said as he took Archie out of Cas' arms, Archie looked around curiously, he could hold up his head on his own steadily which surprised Dean considering Archie could only be about 6 months old. Dean sat the baby on his hip and continued what he was doing, he got the formula Archie would need and then walked down the aisle to the nappies. He put everything he picked up in the basket Cas was carrying.

"Ok I think that's-No! We need to get him a car seat and a crib." Dean said. "Otherwise you have no where to sleep, will you? And we don't want that, because I'm sure Daddy doesn't want to hold you all night or he'll get dead arms." Dean murmured to the baby, Archie looked at Dean with big blue eyes and cooed happily. Cas smiled at Dean again. They picked up a turquoise car seat and a white crib then paid for Archie's things. Dean walked Cas through how to put the car seat in the Impala then slid Archie into it. When they got back to Bobby's it was getting close to 6pm, Cas took Archie upstairs to what would be his nursery with the baby's bags, he changed Archie's nappy and put on his Iron man onesie. 

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked Bobby in the living room as Cas entered with Archie.

"On a food run. This is Archie?" Bobby asked, Cas nodded and handed Archie over. "Hi there, I'm your Grandpa Bobby." Bobby said softly. 

"I need to talk to someone, do you mind watching Archie?" Cas asked Dean.

"Of course not." Dean said smiling softly. Cas walked past Dean and Dean ran his hand lightly over Cas' forearm. Cas smiled and walked outside. Dean took Archie and walked to the kitchen, he made Archie a bottle then walked back into the living room. He sat down in the arm chair and laid Archie in the crook of his right arm while his left held the bottle to feed him. Dean looked down at the onesie Archie was wearing.

"Nice onesie, Arch." Dean smiled. "Did you pick that out or did Daddy pick it out?" Dean asked as though Archie would answer. "I have to say your Daddy does have a good taste in onesies, but I did see he put a bee onesie in there, you should have told Daddy no, Arch, but it's always hard to say no to your Daddy isn't it?" Dean murmured to the baby.

"Dean? Have you told Cas?" Bobby asked after a minute of watching the two.

"No, but I heard him telling Arch that if he had the courage to tell me his feelings then Arch would have two Daddies. Though I can't straight up tell him now because then he will know I heard him." Dean explained not looking up at Bobby.

"So what are you going to do?" Bobby asked.

"I'm going to be more affectionate towards him." Dean said.

"How?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, loving touches, soft tones, helping with Arch, generally showing I love him without  _telling_ him." Dean said looking at Bobby briefly.

* * *

Outside Cas called for Gabriel.

"Castiel." Gabriel greeted. Castiel turned and smiled, he hugged the archangel tightly, inhaling the scent of his father figure.

"Hello father." Cas sighed happily.

"It's been too long, fledge." Gabriel said affectionately. Cas nodded into Gabriel's shoulder. "Why did you call me, child?" Gabriel asked softly.

"I've been appointed a fledgling." Cas said pulling back from Gabriel.

"I've heard." Gabriel nodded.

"But I've never been appointed one before." Castiel said shyly, a scared tone gracing his voice slightly.

"You seem to be raising him fine so far." Gabriel said.

"But I have gone against orders to raise him as a warrior, what if my superiors come after me, after Archie, after  _Dean_." Castiel said, Gabriel sighed and took Castiel's face between his hands.

"Castiel, you can raise Archie however you want to, nobody will come after you, I promise. I raised you the way I wanted to, my brother's wanted my father to punish me for it but he wanted to see how you would turn out, and you turned out perfect." Gabriel said softly. Castiel looked down and nodded. "Dean's already said he's going to help with Archie." Gabriel reasoned.

"But he's not helping in the way I want him to." Cas replied sadly. Gabriel looked Cas in the eyes and smiled.

"But he would be if you just told him." Gabriel said softly. 

"No he's not gay, father. He likes women, curves, boobs, vaginas." Castiel said.

"Honestly, fledge. If you told him he would." Gabriel said, Dean walked to the window with Archie and saw Gabriel with his hands on Castiel's face then watched as the archangel leant forward and kissed Cas' forehead, Dean flushed red with anger and looked down at Archie to calm down. "Come on I want to meet my grandchild." Gabriel said then pulled Cas into the house.

* * *

"Dean can you bring Archie here please?" Cas called.

"One second I'm changing him." Dean replied, Gabriel sat down and smiled at Cas.

"You're a great father, fledge." Gabriel said smiling lovingly, Castiel blushed at the praise and looked down.

"Thank you father." Cas said then Dean walked into the living room with Archie, Cas smiled and took the baby, Gabriel stood up and smiled. Cas carefully transferred Archie into Gabriel's arms.

"Wait wait wait, you sure that's safe." Dean whispered urgently.

"Dean I can assure you that he is safe, while I appreciate your concern, he is _my_  fledgling and I will not put him in dangerous situations." Cas said, Dean tensed and a sad look washed over him but he nodded.

"I'm going to make Archie a bottle." Cas said heading towards the kitchen.

"Do you have candy?" Gabriel asked Dean, who nodded not looking away from Archie. "Fledge? Can you bring me some candy?" Gabriel called, Dean looked at Gabriel confused, Cas chuckled then replied;

"Of course father!" Dean's head snapped up. 

"What?!" 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" Dean exclaimed looking at the archangel with wide eyes. Gabriel looked up at Dean absently while Archie cooed at Dean happily, reaching out to the hunter. 

"Huh?" Gabriel asked as Cas walked back into the room with Archie's bottle and Gabriel's candy.

"Never mind." Dean said about to walk away but as he did Archie squealed and reached towards him. Dean smiled and took Archie into his arms.

"It's ok, Arch." Dean murmured as he kissed Archie's forehead. Cas smiled and looked apologetically at Gabriel. Dean rocked with Archie and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry, he's protective over Archie." Cas said following Dean. He found the hunter in the basement washing clothes, with Archie in one arm. "Dean?" Cas asked quietly, edging towards Dean and Archie.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean asked not turning around. Cas sighed and put a hand on Dean's shoulder, turning him around. Dean looked down at Archie so he didn't have to look at Cas, who then took Archie off him and cradled the baby against his chest.

"Dean please?" Cas pleaded looking at Dean sadly. Dean looked into Cas' eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"I didn't like Gabriel holding Archie, I don't trust him." Dean said not looking away from Cas.

"Gabriel's not going to harm him, Dean. He loves Archie as much as I do." Cas said.

"I love him too." Dean replied weakly.

"I know Dean. I know you do. But you have to trust him, he's Archie's family as much as Bobby or Sam is. I understand why you don't trust him but just give him a chance please? You gave me a second chance so just... Try? For me? If not for me, for Archie?" Cas begged, Dean sighed and nodded. "Thanks." Cas breathed out then shifted the baby so he didn't crush him as he hugged Dean, who returned it tightly.

"I'll try for you and Archie. But if he pisses me off I will kill him, I don't care if he's your brother." Dean sighed into Cas' shoulder.

"He's not my brother, Dean." Cas said confused.

"What?" Dean asked looking at Cas.

"He's my father." Cas said as if that were obvious.

"That would explain earlier." Dean exclaimed, Archie giggled at the two for no reason drawing attention to the baby. 

"Don't argue with him please. I know what he has done to you but Archie doesn't need you fighting with Gabriel, I don't want you to fight with him." Cas said his arms still around Dean and vise versa. Dean nodded and smiled.

"Ok." Dean said softly, he turned to Archie, his arms still around Cas.

"Aright little man?" Dean asked, Archie smiled and laughed. The two men smiled at the baby and Dean briefly hugged Cas then pulled back completely. Dean ran his hand through Cas' hair then walked back up stairs. 

"I wish he would just kiss me." Cas said to his child, Dean heard his absent words and started to devise a plan in his head. Cas sighed and walked back upstairs with his son. 

"Father, here you go." Cas said passing Archie to Gabriel. The archangel smiled and rocked the baby while Cas walked into the kitchen. Dean turned towards the door as Cas entered and smiled. He walked to Cas and grabbed his arm then pulled him into a hug. "Dean?" Cas asked as he wrapped his arms around Dean

"When you've finished putting Archie down for the night tonight come to my room, I need to speak to you." Dean whispered, Cas nodded into Dean's neck. Dean didn't let go only held Cas tightly until Sam walked through the front door. Bobby went to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Why has Gabriel got a baby?" Sam shouted confused.

"He's mine." Cas yelled back, Dean pulled back and kissed Cas' cheek, a centimetre from the corner of Cas' mouth, Cas kissed Dean's cheek too before Dean pulled away.

"What do you mean he's yours?" Sam yelled to Cas, who smiled at Dean then headed to the living room. 

"Castiel was given a fledgling to raise as a warrior but like his father he didn't want to raise Archie as he was ordered to, he wanted to raise him with love, devotion and family and who better to go to, to get those 3 things than the Winchester's?" Gabriel replied for Cas, his voice softening affectionately at the end "Fledge? Do you want to introduce Archie formally?" Gabriel called. 

"Coming!" Cas replied then seconds later he turned into the living room. Sam looked at Cas confused as the angel took Archie into his arms expertly. "Sam meet Archie." Cas said softly as he maneuvered Archie into Sam's arms. Sam smiled down at the baby.

"Hey Archie. Did Dean choose this?" Sam asked messing with Archie's onesie. Dean walked in smiling, hearing what Sam had said.

"No actually, Cas picked up Arch's clothes." Dean said proudly. Cas smiled at the praise. 

"Now for my second question, why was _Gabriel_  holding the baby?" Sam asked.

"Oh don't be like Dean, I'm allowed to hold my grandchild." Gabriel said defensively. Sam looked at Cas confused and shocked.

"Before you ask, Gabriel is my father, he raised me from when I was a fledgling and went against God's orders to raise me as he wished." Cas explained.

"Boy's dinner's ready!" Bobby called, the two hunters and two angels entered the kitchen and Cas took Archie back into his arms then passed him to Dean. Cas then walked to the counter to make Archie a bottle while everyone else sat down at the table.

"I'll feed him, Cas." Dean said reaching out for the bottle making sure that he didn't drop Archie.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said as he passed Dean the bottle then he sat down to eat with the rest of the family, though the angels didn't need to eat, sleep or urinate they liked to anyway to feel more human, more detached from heaven. When the meal ended it was 8pm so Cas took Archie into his arms and said goodnight.

"Night Cas." Sam and Bobby said.

"Goodnight Fledge." Gabriel said affectionately. Dean smiled at Cas and nodded. Cas left the room and went upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas walked into Archie's nursery only to find that they had forgotten to assemble his son's crib. The angel sighed and walked into Dean's room and sat on the bed.

"Looks likes you're sleeping in Daddy's arms tonight, Archie." Cas said gently rocking Archie trying to get him to sleep. Cas sat with Archie, rocking him gently, for an hour before the baby fell asleep. Not 5 minutes after Archie fell asleep did Dean walk through the door.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to build his crib!" Dean exclaimed, his face apologetic. 

"It's ok Dean." Cas smiled fondly, Dean took Archie and laid him in the centre of his bed then put his pillows either side of the infant to stop him rolling off the bed. Cas looked at Dean confused. Dean smiled at Cas as the angel tilted his head.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Cas asked sparing a glance at his sleeping baby.

"Yeah I err wanted to tell you that I err really like you." Dean stuttered looking into Cas' blue eyes.

"From what I understand it's normal to have them feelings about your 'best friend'. I like you too Dean." Cas said air quoting 'best friend'. Dean sighed, Cas was either oblivious or playing dumb.

"No, Cas, I err love you." Dean said slowly, Cas squinted at Dean still not getting it.

"We're family, Dean. I love you too." Cas said, Dean sighed frustrated. He looked at Archie briefly then wrapped his hand around the back of Cas' neck and pulled Cas forward to press his lips to the angel's lovingly. Cas gasped shocked but wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and standing on his tip-toes slightly, Dean curled one arm around Cas' waist and the other stayed on Cas' neck, his thumb stroking at his hairline behind his ear. Dean opened his mouth and captured Cas' bottom lip between his teeth then sucked it into his mouth, Cas moaned quietly and tangled his hands into Dean's hair. Dean tighten his arm around Cas' waist. Cas tentatively opened his mouth and caught Dean's top lip between his lips. They kissed for a while before Dean pulled back and rested his forehead on Cas'.

"Oh you mean _romantically._ " Cas said in realization but he smiled happily. Dean chuckled softly.

"Yeah Cas I mean romantically." Dean said fondly. "He can sleep in my bed if you want." Dean said talking about Archie.

"Yes I think that would be more comfortable for me and Archie." Cas smiled.

"You know you can sleep in my bed to if you want." Dean said in question. 

"I don't want to inconvenience you." Cas said reluctantly.

"I asked you. You won't be inconveniencing me, baby." Dean said wincing at the slip of the nickname. Cas blushed and smiled.

"Ok." Cas caved, smiling at Dean through his lashes. Dean pulled away and shut the door quietly before locking it. Dean put the pillows back where they belonged then laid down carefully and pulled Archie to his chest, Cas laid on the other side of the bed and smiled at the two on the other side of bed. Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face and Cas followed soon after. Cas woke as the sun came up, he woke up in Dean's arms. He looked up and saw Dean sleeping peacefully, in the night he had shifted and Dean now had Archie laying on his chest, he had one had on Archie's back to stop him falling, and he had his other arm around Cas holding him to his side protectively. Cas laid contently in Dean's arms looking at the hunters face. After an hour or so Dean's arm tightened around Cas as he woke up.

"Mornin' baby." Dean mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning Dean." Cas replied, he pushed himself up and pressed his lips to Dean's briefly. Cas laid his arm over Dean to cover Dean's chest and Archie's sleeping form. 

"Did you sleep ok?" Dean asked stroking his hand up and down Cas' side.

"I slept brilliantly. Thank you Dean." Cas smiled and looked at Dean lovingly, feeling ecstatic that Dean could finally see it.

"Err Cas would you mind if we keep this a secret for a while?" Dean asked nervously. Cas nodded.

"So long as I get to be with you, I don't care if we tell. So long as I get to love you as I want to and Archie gets you as a father too, he needs that." Cas said softly.

"You can love me however you want and Archie can have me as a father, if that's what you want for him." Dean replied smiling back fondly. "We need to get him a bottle before he wakes up." Dean said not looking away from Cas' blue eyes, the latter nodded and slid off the bed. He waited for Dean to follow him with Archie. Cas took his child and they walked down to the kitchen where Dean started to make Archie's breakfast and Cas started to make coffee one handed for himself and Dean. When Cas finished making Dean's coffee he carefully slid it over to the hunter.

"Thanks baby." Dean smiled, Cas blushed and shifted Archie to his hip carefully as to not wake him. Dean shook the bottle as Archie started to wake. Archie's blue eyes met his angel fathers. 

"You want to feed him?" Cas asked, Dean nodded and put his coffee down, he picked up Archie's bottle and moved across the kitchen towards the two angels.

"Is Daddy Dean going to feed you?" Cas cooed to Archie softly, bouncing him gently. Dean's heart fluttered at the name and the love in Cas' tone. He took Archie gently, smiling. Cas watched Dean feed Archie with love in his eyes.

"You're going to be a great father to him." Cas said softly, he moved forward and leant over Archie to press his lips to Dean's. Dean smiled and continued to feed Archie. They sat in silence until Sam walked down the stairs, surprised to see Dean awake at this time.

"Dean? Why are you awake?" Sam asked, Dean gestured at Archie. "To feed Cas' fledgling?!" Cas saw Dean stiffen angrily but Sam didn't notice. "Dean, Cas could have fed him, you're never up this early." Sam said as he made a coffee before his morning jog.

"I didn't know where Dean had put the formula for Archie, I woke him up then he offered to feed him for me." Cas explained quickly. Dean shifted still mildly pissed off that Sam had said Cas' fledgling but Sam didn't know Dean was Archie's dad now too. Gabriel walked in too and looked at Dean confused, Sam sent a look towards Gabriel as if to say 'I know right' then he walked out of the kitchen to go on his jog. 

"Dean why are you up so early?" Gabriel asked. Dean sighed and looked down at Archie again. "You seriously got up this early to feed your son? Cas could have done that. And don't spout that 'I didn't know where the formula was' crap to me." Gabriel said while Dean and Cas looked at the archangel shocked.

"How did you...?!" Dean stuttered. 

"Come on Dean-o, I'm an archangel and this is  _my_ son we're talking about." Gabriel stated.

"Sorry I keep forgetting." Dean said sounding ashamed of himself. 

"It's ok, Dean. Just don't hurt my boy, ok?" Gabriel said sound the most sincere and serious Den had ever heard him.

"Yes sir." Dean said smiling happily, to his surprise-and Cas'-Gabriel walked over to Dean and hugged him the best he could, as Dean was still holding the baby.

"Thank you Dean." Gabriel whispered then he walked out of the room without another word.  Cas smiled at Dean, he walked over and took the now empty bottle from Dean's hands, Dean tilted his head up and Cas leant down to kiss Dean. They heard movement upstairs so they broke apart smiling. Cas walked to the counter to make Bobby a coffee while Dean sat and entertained the giggling fledgling, Archie smiled a gummy smile whenever Dean made a face at him, his bright blue eyes locked on Dean's and shining with wonder and glee towards his father. Bobby walked into the room and, shock horror, was surprised to see Dean awake! 

"Dean...?" Bobby started.

"Yes I know 'why am I awake this early?' I was feeding Archie, before you ask." Dean said before Bobby could ask, not taking his eyes off Archie. 

"And you were feeding Cas' baby why? I'm pretty sure Cas is capable." Bobby asked still confused, also, like Sam, not noticing Dean tense up at Bobby saying 'Cas' baby' "Thank you." Bobby said to Cas as he handed him his coffee. 

"Cas didn't know where I had put the formula so he woke me up and I offered to feed him for Cas." Dean said angry again, but Bobby didn't know about them either. Cas sighed, he didn't want Dean to be angry that his family kept referring to Archie as his baby. 

"I'm going on a small hunt with Rufus, I'll be back in a few days." Bobby said when he finished his coffee.

"What are you hunting?" Cas asked conversationally.

"Just an angry spirit, simple salt and burn." Bobby said walking out to get his duffle. Cas huffed quietly and looked over at Dean who was back to entertaining ~~his~~ their son. They heard the door slam signalling Bobby's depart. Gabriel entered the kitchen and walked to Dean and held his hands out.

"Let me play with him for a bit while you guys talk." Gabriel explained when Dean only looked at him confused. Dean handed the baby over carefully and smiled when Gabriel spoke to the baby as he walked up to the nursery. Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around Cas.

"He's right, Dean. We should talk." Cas said softly, curling his arms around Dean's neck.

"I know, baby." Dean replied sighing. 

"Dean you know they only refer to Archie as my baby because they don't know you're his father too." Cas said. Dean nodded.

"Hey we should discuss what we want Archie to call us so that we know who he's talking to. You know Daddy, Dada, Papa etc." Dean said. Cas nodded. "We already refer to you as Daddy." Dean said sort of absently.

"I think Daddy suits you more." Cas said quietly, shyly. Dean chuckled.

"Ok, that's me sorted. What about you? What do you want Arch to call you?" Dean asked, his grip tightening on Cas' waist slightly.

"I don't know." Cas admitted. They were quiet, thinking. Gabriel walked in with Archie on his hip.

"I think Papa suits you, Fledge." Gabriel said starting to make himself, Dean and Cas some coffee.

"Then we're sorted." Dean said, he leant forward and kissed Cas lovingly. After a few minutes Gabriel cleared his throat.

"Here you go." Gabriel said passing the couple their coffee. Archie looked at his fathers and gurgled happily, babbling in baby speak. The two men smiled at their son and the fledgling smiling back. 

"I'm going to build his crib so he doesn't need to sleep on your bed again." Cas said, Dean nodded and kissed Cas' cheek. Cas walked up to the nursery and began to build the crib. Gabriel passed Archie over to Dean and disappeared into the spare room of the house. Dean smiled and rocked his son. Sam walked into the house and heard Dean singing, he rounded the corner quietly to see Dean dancing around the kitchen with Archie in arms. When Dean stopped Archie's face hardened for a minute before he broke out in tears.

"Oh! What's up?! Hmm. Hey hey hey! What's wrong, Arch?" Dean cooed. 

"I think he wants his daddy." Sam said, Dean exhaled in frustration.

"Cas! Archie wants his Papa!" Dean yelled up the stairs. They heard some crashes up stairs then heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Cas appeared seconds later red faced and panting. 

"Is he ok? Did something happen? Is he hurt?" Cas panicked, taking Archie into his arms and bouncing him. Dean chuckled.

"No Cas he's not hurt. He needs changing." Dean said, Cas scowled at Dean.

"You could have changed him." Cas said. Dean laughed and shook his head. 

"You're his dad, Cas." Sam said, Dean's nostrils flared in anger but he tried to contain it because  _Sam doesn't know._ Cas looked warily at Dean but looked away again. 

"I'm going to see Gabriel." Dean spat out then stormed out of the room to Gabriel.

"What's up with him?" Sam asked. Cas just shrugged and focused on changing Archie.


	4. Chapter 4

"But Gabriel I don't know what to do! I don't want to tell them but I don't like them referring to Archie as Cas' fledgling!" Dean exclaimed after telling Gabriel why he stormed off after passing a crying Archie to Cas.

"Dean they will continue to say that Archie is Cas' fledgling unless you tell them, or they will get suspicious as to why you keep getting angry when they say that." Gabriel reasoned, Dean sighed at looked down, nodding. They heard footsteps walking up the stairs and towards Gabriel's room.

"Dean? Are you ok?" Cas asked peeking in the doorway. Dean looked to the door and nodded. "Are you sure?" Cas questioned unsure, he shifted Archie to stop the child slipping as he wriggled, cooing and gurgling at his fathers. Dean nodded again and smiled. "Ok... Can you finish building Archie's crib please?"

"Sure baby." Dean replied, he nodded to Gabriel and followed Cas out the room. Dean started to finish the crib as Cas began to speak. 

"Dean..." He started. Dean made a sound of acknowledgement. "I don't like to see you angry." Cas said quietly. Dean turned to Cas.

"Baby I'm not angry." Dean said in confusion. 

"But you get angry with Bobby and Sam, about Archie." Cas continued his voice low, quiet, like a child explaining himself to his parent or his teacher after being told off. Dean walked forward and put his arms round his two blue eyed angels. 

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean whispered then he leant forward and press his lips to Cas' lovingly. Archie giggled loudly and the two men separated to look at the baby.

"I love you." Cas said to Dean. The hunter looked at Cas and smiled.

"I love you too." Dean murmured then he turned back to Archie's half finished crib. Cas went downstairs with Archie while Dean was finishing the crib to feed Archie, Dean sighed happily as he thought about Cas.

"Finally!" Dean sighed in relief when he finished the crib. "Baby!... 's crib is finished." Dean yelled down the stairs, catching his slip up. A few minutes later Cas appeared with Archie in his arms.

"Good. Archie needs a nap. Then can we go out to get some lunch?" Cas asked as he laid Archie down in his crib.

"Sure baby, we can go out." Dean said after he kissed Archie's forehead. Cas smiled and hugged the bigger man close, Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist. Cas smiled up at Dean then nuzzled his face into his chest. After a few seconds they heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, they ignored it until the person called.

"Dean?" Sam asked, Dean pushed Cas away quickly before Sam could see and stepped back.

"Sorry, Cas." Dean said when he saw Cas' s hurt face. "Yeah?" Dean called to his brother. 

"What are we doing for lunch?" Sam asked coming into the nursery. 

"Me and Cas are going out for lunch." Dean said with no room for discussion. 

"Ok, me, Bobby and Gabriel will stay here and watch Archie." Sam said. Cas nodded his thanks and Sam left. They walked down the hall to where Gabriel was staying. 

"Gabriel, me and Cas are going out for lunch." Dean said.

"Ok, you want me to watch your son?" Gabriel asked.

"Not if it's any trouble, father." Cas said softly.

"No it's not fledge." Gabriel smiled. The couple walked out of the room and headed to the Impala. 

"Ok baby, where do you want to go?" Dean asked as he pulled onto the road. 

"I don't care." Cas said dejectedly. 

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked concerned. Cas sniffed. "Baby?"

"I never-I never thought you'd-you'd push me away." Cas said, crying softly. Dean cursed loudly and pulled over. He got out of the car and slammed the door, he stormed over to the trees lining the road and started to punch one of the trees repeatedly taking his anger out on the plant.

"You finally had something good happen to you, Winchester! And you fucking ruined it! You finally got Cas and you fucking hurt him, you douchebag!" Dean yelled at himself. He was too busy yelling at himself to hear the car door bang and soft footsteps coming towards him. Cas wrapped his arms around the angered man and pulled him away from assaulting the tree. "I'm sorry Cas. I'm so sorry, baby." Dean sobbed into Cas' shoulder. "Baby I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry." 

"Hey, Dean it's ok. I was being stupid, I know you don't want to tell Sam yet." Cas said calmly, looking into Dean's eyes.

"But I hurt you, baby. I didn't want to do that, ever." Dean said sadly. Cas laughed quietly.

"Dean I was expecting something like that to happen at some point anyway, I don't know why I was surprised," Cas said slowly, like talking to a child. Dean looked at Cas sadly.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm going to tell Sam and Bobby soon, I promise. I've just got to get my head around... us." Dean said quietly. Cas nodded and wiped away Dean's tears, Dean did the same for Cas.

"What's for lunch?" Cas asked changing the subject. Dean pressed his lips to Cas' and held onto the angel's waist, pulling him flush against his body, Cas reached up and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as Dean pushed him back up against the tree he had been abusing. Dean ran his tongue along Cas' bottom lip encouraging him to open his mouth, Cas did so and Dean slid his tongue into the blue eyed man's mouth. They were interrupted by Dean's phone ringing, Dean pulled away and leant his head against Cas' gently, sighing. 

"Hello?" Dean said answering his phone.

" _Dean? Dean something's happened to Cas' fledgling! Something's happened to Archie! Gabriel won't let us near him."_ Sam said his tone panicked.

"What?!" Dean said pulling away from Cas quickly.

" _Just get back here._ " Sam finished then he put the phone down. Dean quickly pulled Cas to the Impala and got in quickly, he waited for Cas to be in safely before pulling away and speeding back to the house. 

"Dean?" Cas asked slightly scared.

"Something's happened to Arch, Gabe won't let Sam or Bobby near him." Dean said quickly, his tone laced with concern and fear.

"What?!" Cas said scared. They got to the house ten times faster than they had left, as soon as the car was idol the two hunters ran out of the car and to the house... fast.

"Gabe?" Dean called out.

"Father?" Cas called.

"In my room." Gabriel shouted back. The couple ran upstairs to Gabriel.

"Is he alright?" "What's wrong?" "What happened?" "Is he hurt?" Cas and Dean threw questions at Gabriel. 

"Guys, guys." Gabriel said laughing.

"What?" They said at the same time. 

"He's fine." Gabriel said, Cas and Dean sighed a collective breath of relief. "Sam just panicked when he started to cry and I refused to let them see him." 

"Why wouldn't you let them see him?" Dean asked confused. Gabriel grinned.

"Because they would have freaked out even more than me not letting them see him." Gabriel said.

"Father. Why?" Cas said frustrated. Gabriel picked up Archie and turned to face the boys. 

"Archie?" Dean asked stepping forward, he reached out and took the baby into his arms. Archie woke up and looked at his fathers. "What happened to him?" Dean asked referring to the fact his son now had bright green eyes instead of deep blue and his wispy hair was now black not blonde. 

"At a young age, new generation fledglings... recognise who their  _father_ is, well who brought them up in most fledglings cases, they change their appearance according to how their guardians look. Castiel here didn't do much changing. Archie knows who his fathers are, he also knows that one is human and that human offspring tend to look like their parents, he has changed his appearance so he can be recognizably your son, people will know you're his parents. As I said, if Sam or Bobby had seen Archie like this they would have freaked out." Gabriel explained. Cas smiled at Dean lovingly.

"He knows you're his dad." Cas said softly, Dean smiled and put his free arm around Cas' waist. 

"He's hungry." Gabriel said smiling at the small family. 

"I've got it, baby. You order a pizza or something." Dean said, he kissed Cas gently then walked down to the kitchen.

While he waited for the kettle to boil, Dean entertained Archie, playing peek-a-boo with the baby. Dean briefly left Archie in his high chair to put the bottle in the jug of water then quickly hurried back to play with his son. Sam came into the kitchen to make coffee but stopped when he saw his brother and, what he assumed was, Cas' baby.

"You know Dean, you should really let Cas take care of Archie, he's Cas' son and he's just going to feel like you're taking his fledgling away from him." Sam said pouring his coffee into his mug then he turned to face Dean.

"Shut the fuck up, Samuel, you don't know fuck all so leave it alone." Dean snapped angrily, he stood and checked that Archie's bottle was the right temperature then lifted the baby into his arms to feed him.

"I'm just saying, I think you should let Cas do his job as Archie's father and back off a bit." Sam said shrugging.

"You don't get to say shit about it, _I_ think you should back the fuck off and leave what you don't know well enough alone." Dean looked down at Archie to calm down but the fledgling had already sensed his daddy's anger and had pulled away from the bottle to start crying. Dean immediately put the bottle down and raised his son to rest his little head on Dean's shoulder while the latter rocked gently from side to side and rubbed his back gently. "Now look what you've done." Dean hissed then he returned to trying to console his son. Cas came down the stairs to see how Dean and Archie were doing when he heard the brothers arguing, he stood outside the kitchen door and listened, when Archie started crying he nearly ran in but he knew Dean would care for him. 

"What  _I've_ done? Dean he probably wants his father!" Sam exclaimed. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Fuck you Samuel." Dean said then he picked up Archie's bottle and walked out of the kitchen with the still crying baby. Cas perked up when Dean came out of the room. 

"Is he ok?" Cas asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's fine. I think he felt that I was angry and started to cry." Dean whispered. "Come on, baby, let's go watch TV upstairs." Dean gently took Cas' hand and lead him upstairs to their room. After shutting the door, Dean set up the TV and shut the curtains, the family of 3 sat on the bed, Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' waist and the couple held Archie between them. They sat and watched the Avengers movies until Gabriel came in to tell them he had been sent by Bobby to tell them food was there. The family sat down at the table as Bobby set their plates in front of each member, Cas had put Archie in his high chair. 

"Me, Cas and Archie are going back to the bunker tomorrow, you know check on Kevin, set up a room for Arch get him settled." Dean said casually, not looking up from his food. Sam looked up.

"Why?" He asked confused, Dean ignored him completely. Sam sighed frustrated. "Dean you are being childish."

"What happened?" Bobby asked, used to the brother's arguing.

"Earlier Dean was feeding Archie again, I only told him that he should let Cas take care of his son." Sam explained.

"Yeah and I told you to shut the fuck up and leave it alone." Dean hissed angrily.

"Dean, calm down please." Cas whispered gently resting his hand on Dean's thigh. Dean exhaled and nodded minutely. 

"I think it's a good idea for them to go home and set up a room for Archie." Gabriel said. They ate in awkward silence for a while before Gabriel struck up conversation. After dinner Dean picked Archie up and went upstairs to pack their bags. Archie started to fall asleep on Dean's shoulder so the Winchester laid the baby down in his crib then sat on the bed, he was still sat like this when Cas walked into the room. 

"Hey baby." Dean said, Cas smiled at his son sleeping then sat down next to Dean. Dean put his arm around Cas and pulled the angel close. 

* * *

The next morning Dean and Cas woke up early and loaded up the car.

"We're off now Bobby." Dean said while Cas went to get a sleeping Archie from his crib. 

"See you soon." Bobby said, Dean nodded and smiled then he picked up the bottle he had made for Archie earlier. Cas walked downstairs with the sleeping baby in his arms and the last bag on his shoulder. 

"Come on Cas." Dean whispered as he opened the door for the angel. Cas said goodbye to Bobby then walked to the Impala. Cas put Archie in his car seat the way Dean had shown him to then got in the front seat, quietly as to not awaken the baby. Moments later Dean also got into the car.

"Ok are we ready to go?" Dean asked quietly, Cas nodded smiling softly. Dean started the car and pulled out of Singer Salvage Yard, he took Cas' hand and held it on his leg. They had been driving for about an hour when Archie woke up and began whining in the backseat so Dean pulled over. They got out to slid into the backseat with Archie. "Hey, buddy, you're up now huh?" Dean said gently stroking Archie chubby cheek. Cas smiled at them then he got out the bottle Dean had made for the baby this morning. "Stay back here to feed him, baby. I'll keep driving." Dean said to Cas softly, he leant over and pressed his lips to Cas' lightly then got back into the driver's seat then he continued to drive. When they finally arrived back at the bunker, Cas had fallen asleep next to Archie, who was wide awake looking around in awe.

"Hey buddy." Dean cooed to the baby, Archie grinned at his daddy and gurgled happily. "Come on let's get papa awake." Dean whispered, Archie nodded. "Let's make some noise, Arch." Dean said, he nodded and Archie started to make noises that were probably supposed to sound like 'papa' and Dean joined in, they both gradually got louder and they soon woke Cas up. Dean and Archie began to laugh loudly as Cas looked around confused then scowled at the two laughing boys but he thought that it was the best sound ever-his boys laughing? He thought it was great. He chuckled and got out of the car as did Dean, still laughing. Dean pressed his lips to Cas' briefly then grabbed their bags while Cas picked up the giggling fledgling.

"Was that funny Archie?" Cas asked the giggling baby as they walked into the bunker, Archie made a noise that sounded like 'papa' and flung his arms around Cas' neck. Dean laughed at the boy and wrapped his arm around Cas' waist to kiss his cheek gently, Archie whined and made 'dada' like noises.

"You too?" Dean asked, Archie nodded and threw Dean a gummy grin. Dean smiled and kissed Archie's cheek too. They continued into the bunker and headed to Dean's room, they dropped off the bags then headed to the living room. They put Archie on the floor so the fledgling could crawl around. Dean and Cas sat down on the floor to watch Archie, Dean pulled him back whenever the baby strayed too far. The hunter and angel watched as the baby stood on shaky legs and fell on his ass, Archie looked at the floor shocked for a second then looked at his fathers before he burst out laughing, Dean and Cas laughed with him surprised that the baby started to laugh. Archie stood again and slowly wobbled his way over to the two older men, eventually he fell into their arms. 

"Well done Archie." Cas cheered, Dean clapped along side him. Archie smiled up at his fathers then he toddled off. Dean leant on his arm behind Cas and looked at the angels face, his own face affectionate.

"I love you, Cas." Dean whispered, Cas turned to Dean with a wide smile. Dean caught Cas' bottom lip between his, Dean lifted his hand to cup the back of Cas' head. 

"Da-dy, pa-pa!" Dean and Cas pulled apart shocked to hear Archie speak. The baby smiled at them.

"What did you say?" Dean asked once he had broken out of his shocked state. Archie clapped his hands together and stumbled over to them.

"Daddy!" He said throwing his arms around Dean's neck, Dean let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around the small body. 

"Don't forget Papa." Dean whispered. Archie pulled away and fell into Cas' arms. 

"Papa!" He announced then flung his arms around Cas' neck. Cas smiled at Dean lovingly. Kevin appeared in the doorway confused. 

"Guys?" He asked, tiredly rubbing his eyes. "Did you steal a baby?" Kevin asked concerned. Dean looked up at the prophet. 

"No." Dean said, he gestured for Kevin to sit down on the floor. Kevin did as instructed and Archie toddled to the teen. 

"Ah 'evin!" Archie exclaimed as he fell into Kevin's lap. Kevin smiled and looked up at Cas. 

"He yours?" Kevin asked sensing the grace coming from Archie. 

"Ours." Dean answered, smiling happily. Both Cas and Kevin alike looked at Dean shocked. "But don't tell Sam." He added quickly. Kevin nodded and smiled at the baby. Cas curled into Dean side, Dean wrapped his muscled arm around the angel and held him tight against his side. Their laughs stopped at the sound of a knock on the bunker's door. Dean jumped up to answer it. He was shocked into silence...

"Dean who is it?" Cas called out. Dean didn't reply. 

"Dean..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad?!" Dean finally shook out of his daze. John stepped inside the bunker's threshold and looked around in a judging manner.

"Hello Dean. Nice place." John said nodding. "How'd you get this?" Dean stepped back uncomfortably. 

"Err Henry left us the key." Dean replied. John's head snapped towards Dean.

"Henry?! My dad?" John exclaimed. Dean nodded and led the way down to the living room. Cas had picked Archie up and both Cas and Kevin had stood up. "Where's Sammy?" John asked looking around. 

"He's at Bobby's house with Gabriel." Dean said obediently. John looked to Dean confused.

"You left your brother with other hunters? You let other hunters into your house?" John asked, anger simmering under his skin. Dean shook his head.

"Bobby is looking after him. This is Kevin, he's a prophet. This is Cas and his fledgling Archie." Dean said, being careful not to say 'our' fledgling. John scowled at Cas and Archie. 

"What are you?" John asked. 

"I'm an angel, Mr Winchester." Cas replied. John huffed in disbelief. Dean smiled at his boyfriend and walked over to him to take Archie off him. Cas flared his wings to show John, Kevin and Dean looked away from the bright flashes of light while Archie looked up at his father in awe.

"Daddy, Papa wings." Archie whispered to Dean as he pointed at Cas. Dean smiled at him and nodded. 

"Well done, Arch." Dean praised quietly then he gently kissed Archie's temple. The fledgling smiled up at Dean. 

"Ok you're an angel. Why are you here?" John asked. Dean sat on the sofa and Cas sat next to him, Kevin sat on the other side of Dean and John sat reluctantly in the armchair across fro them.

"I protect your sons." Cas said bluntly. Archie squirmed in Dean's arms.

"What's up, Arch?" Dean asked softly. Archie stopped wiggling and looked up at his daddy.

"Toilet, Daddy." Archie whined, Dean nodded and stood with the baby. 

"I'm going to change him." Dean said to Cas and his father then he walked to the bathroom. Dean started to walk down the hall then he thought of something. "Cas can you come here please?" He heard Cas tell John he was following Dean then seconds later the angel appeared. "Take Archie and change him then go to our room ok, baby?" Dean asked softly. Cas took the baby but looked at Dean confused. "He's going to register what Archie said to me in a minute or so. I don't want you or Archie to see the outcome of that. Just promise me you won't come out until I say you can." Dean asked with his hand on Cas' jaw. 

"I promise, Dean." Cas assured, Dean then pressed his lips to Cas' briefly then headed back to the living room. John was stood in the middle of the room, breathing heavily, his face red with rage. 

"Kevin, go to Cas and Arch, please." Dean said calmly. Kevin looked at Dean with worried eyes but did as he was told. Dean stood in front of his father.

"Why did the baby call you daddy?" John asked through gritted teeth. Dean stood his ground with his head held high. 

"His name is Archie." Dean said. John huffed. 

"I don't care what that things name is." Dean scowled at his un-dead father, his own anger barely being controlled.

"Do. Not. Call. My. Son. A. Thing." Dean ground out. "His name's Archie." 

"Your son?!" John asked genuinely shock, like he really wasn't expecting that. 

"Yes."

"And where's his mother? I don't see her anywhere. Or any sign of a woman in this joint." John asked looking around. 

"He doesn't have a mother, I told you he's Cas' fledgling." Dean replied, somewhat patiently.

"No." John said resolutely. Dean looked at his biological father confused. 

"No? What do you mean no?!" Dean asked. 

"I did not raise a faggot son!" John exclaimed angrily. Dean scowled. "That-that faggot angel has corrupted you!"

"Don't call him that!" Dean yelled at his father.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" John boomed stepping towards Dean. 

"How dare you come into my home and insult both my son and my angel!" Dean roared back. Dean could hear Archie's cries, the faint sniffles from Cas and Kevin comforting both from down the hall.

"Winchester's are not faggots, boy!" John shouted. Dean stepped forwards and got up in John's face.

"Mom would be disgusted by you." Dean said lowly. John roared as he punched Dean in the face. 

"Don't bring your mother into this! She wouldn't want a faggot son anyway, she wouldn't want you for a son! She would be disappointed in you." John hissed. "You're an abomination, you're disgusting, you're worthless." John literally punched the words into his son. 

"You think I'm worthless?! That mom wouldn't want me?! What would she do if she knew what you were doing to me right now?" Dean shouted, fighting back.

"You dare fight me? That pathetic excuse for an angel has really worn you down." 

"Get out of my home." Dean snapped. "That angel has saved my life more times than you ever have. I love him and my kid. If you are just going to make me feel like shit and insult my family, I don't fucking want you." Dean yelled to get his point across. His lip was bleeding, he had cuts on his face and his cheek was bruising. 

"I'm your family. Sammy is your family. Not that whore and his monster!" John exclaimed loudly, outraged. 

"Cas is not a whore! And my son isn't a monster! Cas is the purest thing next to the Virgin Mary! My father once told me family don't end with blood and it sure as hell wasn't you! You aren't my family anymore. Sam, Cas, Bobby, Charlie, Gabe, Kevin and Archie, hell even Garth that's my family." Dean answered just as loud. "Now. Get. Out." John huffed and mumbled 'don't want to even be in the same house as that whore anyway' before disappearing out the door. Dean rub a hand down his face as he made his way down the hall to the sound of soft cries. "Cas, baby, he's gone." Dean said softly as he entered their room. On their bed, Kevin had his arms around the angel and the wailing baby. 

"I'll be in my room." Kevin said, Dean nodded his thanks and walked to the bed. He wrapped his arms around his angel's protectively, Archie calmed down at the presence of Dean. Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Cas' cheek.

"Do you think I'm a whore, Dean?" Cas asked quietly, tears rolling down his face, which for him was oddly human. 

"No, baby, no. Of course not. Cas I would never think that, he was saying that because he's a homophobic dick. Baby, I love you and Archie. " Dean said holding onto Cas tightly. 

"Me no monster." Archie asked through sobs. 

"No Archie. You're not." Dean answered then he bent down and kissed Archie on the top of the head. Cas looked up at Dean beaten up face and gently ran his fingers over the blue-purple skin of a blossoming bruise, he rubbed his thumb along Dean's unblemished cheek. Dean leant into the touch and smiled at the angel. Dean pulled back after a minute and stood to put Archie in his carrier then took him to Kevin. "Hey Kev can you look after Archie please?" Dean asked, the prophet nodded and took the now sleeping baby. Dean made his way back to his room. 

"Where'd you take him?" Cas asked sitting up. 

"Kevin's looking after him."  Dean said as he sat next to the angel. Cas smiled sadly. "What's wrong, baby?" Dean asked his hand cupping Cas' jaw, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

"You fought with your father, for me and Archie. He hurt you." Cas whispered in reply. 

"It was for a good cause." Dean smiled. Cas blushed and looked down at the sheets. Dean put his finger under Cas' chin and gently pushed up to look in the angel's deep blue eyes. "I wasn't about to let some drunk, homophobic asshole who I'm supposed to call my father say my angel and my son is a whore and a monster."  Dean explained his gaze never straying from Cas. The hunter smiled lovingly at the angel then leant forward to catch Cas' bottom lip between his and he sucked gently, Cas moaned quietly and opened his mouth willingly. Dean took the invitation and pushed his tongue into the angel's mouth, his tongue pushed against Cas and along the roof of his mouth. Dean put his hand on Cas' knee and squeezed affectionately, Cas smiled into the kiss and laid his hand on Dean's neck. The bunker door slammed and Cas pulled away. 

"Dean..." Cas started but Dean stopped him with another passionate kiss, Dean pushed his hand up Cas' thigh and waist until his hand was holding the back of Cas' head. Suddenly their bedroom door slammed open.

"Dean look who... Oh my god!" Sam shouted in shock. The couple broke apart quickly and turned to the youngest Winchester brother. "Finally!" Sam said smiling, Dean smiled at his brother gratefully. "Anyway guess who turned up at Bobby's house!" Sam said, then he took in the sight of Dean's face. "Whoa what happened to you, man?" Dean grimaced.

"Let's just say not everyone is as open-minded about me and Cas as you." Dean slid off the bed and pulled Cas with him. They followed Sam to the living room and Dean pulled Cas close to his side. "I told you to get out." Dean growled. 

"Sammy invited me in." John replied smiling. Dean held onto Cas protectively and glared at the oldest Winchester. 

"Dean?" Sam asked confused. "I thought you'd be happy to see dad." Dean huffed a sarcastic laugh and shook his head. "Why not?" 

"Because I insulted his whore." John said through a smile. 

"He's not a whore!" Dean yelled, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. He was looking at John like a frightened child. "You slept with more women than Cas has even spoken too! If anyone's the whore it's you!" Dean continued. Cas held onto his boyfriend tighter as John stepped forward. "Leave us alone. Why are you even here?" John shrugged with a smirk on his face. 

"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head. 

"Just get him out of here." Dean said then he led Cas back to their room. Archie's cries came from down the hall.

"I'll get him." Cas said, Dean nodded and pressed a kiss to Cas' forehead.

"I'll wait here." Dean whispered, the angel nodded then walked to Kevin's room to get the fledgling. When Cas returned to Dean he had a scared look on his face, much like that time in the 'den of iniquity'. "What's up, baby?" 

"He's hungry." Cas answered. 

"I'll come with you." Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' waist and lead him to the kitchen. Dean made Archie's bottle while Cas stood in the middle of of the kitchen bouncing the baby softly. Dean turned and leant against the counter, smiling softly at his angel's while he was waiting for Archie's bottle to cool. Sam walked into the kitchen and Dean smiled at his baby brother but then John walked in after, Dean reached forward and pulled Cas to his side. Archie looked over Cas' shoulder and saw Sam. 

"Unca Sammy!" He cheered but he held onto Cas' arm. Sam smiled and cooed at the baby. 

"Here you go baby." Dean said softly as he passed Cas' the bottle. Cas smiled up at him, Dean returned the smile and pressed a kiss to Cas' lips ignoring his father's angered huffs. Dean held onto Cas' waist as the angel began to feed Archie. John muttered insults at the couple, about how 'Winchester's aren't faggots'.

"Dad?" Sam said getting the attention of his elder easily.

"Yeah Sammy?" John answered smiling. 

"Shut the fuck up." Sam finished, his face completely void of emotion apart from 'done with your shit'.

"I did not raise you to accept that shit." John snapped pointing at the couple. 

"No you didn't raise me. Dean did." Sam said then he poured a coffee for Kevin. Dean had his head resting on Cas' temple, smiling down at his baby. "And he raised me right. Look at him, dad, he's going to be a good father." Sam said, John's face scrunched up in disgust. 

"He's in a relationship with a man." He said.

"Whom he loves." Sam replied as he watched Dean kiss Cas' cheek then kiss Archie's forehead when the baby whined around his bottle. Sam smiled at them and turned to his father. "Don't try to ruin that with your bigoted views." 

"Why do you you not have a problem with this? Other than the fact Dean 'raised' you." John asked. 

"Because after all these years, Dean deserves to finally be happy and he's happy with Cas. You haven't there for all the shit we have gone through." Sam answered. 

"What do you want for tea, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Can you make your spaghetti and meatballs?" Sam asked, Dean nodded and smiled.

"Tell Gabe and Kevin. " Dean said, he kissed Cas' cheek and smiled down at Archie then he pulled away to get the ingredients out. Cas put the empty bottle on the counter and stood by Dean. 

"Daddy?" Archie asked when he couldn't see Dean anymore. "Daddy gone, papa." Archie said to Cas, his eyes welling up, his little chubby arms clutching onto Cas' shirt.

"No Archie, Daddy's right there." Cas said shifting him so he could see Dean. 

"Your son is a pussy." John said. Dean turned to him with a look of disbelief.

"He's a baby" Dean exclaimed. John grunted and sat down at the table, Gabriel, Kevin and Sam came into the kitchen and sat at the table too. 

"I think I know why your father has come back." Gabriel said. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Care to share with the class?" Dean asked. He continued to make tea for the family and John while Gabriel told them what he was talking about, Cas sat down and made sure that Archie could see Dean. 

"Well, every few thousand years my father chooses one or two worthy people and brings good things to them, you know dead relatives, wealth, resurrection, etc... He watches them throughout their lives and brings these things to them when he feels best. He has been talking about the infamous Winchester family for many centuries, from the day he created Earth he spoke of a family who would save the world. Knowing this he decided to help these people every so often. Clearly, you would be involved in this." Gabriel explained, Dean, however, turned to him.

"How the fuck you do think that everything that's happened to our family is good?!" Dean asked mildly pissed. 

"Dean your son is in the room." Sam mentioned but Archie was preoccupied with playing with Cas' fingers. 

"How many times has my father brought back someone you love? Bobby, Cas, Sam,  _you._ Dean, he has helped you so many times. Even if you don't believe he's been there he has." Gabriel said calmly, Dean shrugged.

"Well why has he brought this bigoted asshole?! Why couldn't he have brought back my mom?" Dean exclaimed angrily. John glared at his eldest son. 

"After all I've done for you and your brother?!" John shouted.

"All that you've done?!" Dean asked, he huffed and continued with his job. Everyone was silent while Dean finished their food, Archie was the only one in the room making noise. He was laughing and giggling at Sam who was making faces at him from the seat next to Cas. Dean put Archie in his high chair, then he placed the plates in front of each family member. "Dig in." Dean said. The family made quiet conversation, excluding John at every turn they could. 

"Ganpa Gabbie?" Archie asked quietly. 

"Yes, Arch?" Gabriel asked the baby. 

"You got poppy?" Archie asked reaching towards the archangel. Gabriel smiled and nodded. He pulled out a lollipop, opened it for the boy then put it in Archie's outstretched hand. Archie put the lollipop in his mouth and sucked on it happily. 

"What do you say Archie?" Cas asked.

"ank 'ou." Archie said around the lollipop. Gabriel smiled at the fledgling. 

"Good boy, Arch." Dean said. As soon as they were finished they moved to the living room to talk more about the subject of John being resurrected.

"You have questions." Gabriel said looking directly at Dean.

"I do. Why did he bring back my dad? Not mom or Bobby?" Dean asked briefly looking over to Sam, who was nodding in agreement.

"That I don't really know as both your mother and Robert Singer had a big impact on the world just as John has but, clearly, it depends on your view. My father, as much as I know you don't want to hear this Dean, working in mysterious ways. He rarely mentions the people he's going to reward and your family was the first we ever actually heard of him consciously performing acts of divine intervention." Gabriel said. 

"Daddy." Archie called out from Cas' arms, Dean smiled and took him into his arms. There was a knock at the bunkers door. "Door." Archie announced. Dean smiled and walked up the stairs to the door. 

"Who do you think it is Arch?" Dean asked looking down at the fledgling, smiling brightly at the young boy. He opened the door still looking down at his son.

"Dean." Came the voice from outside, it was affectionate and full of love, relief almost. Dean looked up in recognition and gasped at the person standing outside his front door. 

"How'd you get here?" He asked in shock. 

"I recognised the Chevy." The visitor replied with a smile on their face. 

"Daddy, who this?" Archie asked looking between the two confused. 

"Who's this handsome boy?" The visitor asked leaning towards Archie with a smile.

"This is Archie, Cas and mine's son." Dean replied confidently.

"Cas?" They asked, letting Archie play with their fingers.

"He's an angel and my boyfriend." Dean said blushing. However, they simply smiled at him. "Come in." Dean lead them into the living room, Sam looked up and gasped, everyone's eyes welled up except Kevin's and Gabe's. Cas' eyes started to water purely because he knew how much this meant to Sam and Dean. The visitor turned to Dean, only now noticing the bruises and cuts on his face. 

"What happened?" They asked. Dean said nothing, only shifted Archie slightly so he could point to John. "I'll deal with you in a minute." They stepped up to Cas. "Cas? Nice to meet you. Are you taking care of Sam and Dean?" Cas shook their hand and nodded smiling. They then turned back to Dean with a bright smile. 

"I told you angels are watching over you, didn't I?"


	7. Chapter 7

"They always have been, Mary." Gabriel said softly. Mary turned to the archangel and smiled. 

"Sorry I haven't properly introduced you to everyone." Dean apologised "Cas take Archie." He said softly, Cas smiled and took Archie into his arms. 

"Ba Daddy!" Archie exclaimed waving happily. Dean smiled and waved back. 

"I'll start with Cas and Archie." Dean said gesturing to the two angels. "Mom this is my boyfriend and my son. Cas is an angel and Archie is a fledgling." Mary smiled at the two and stepped forward. 

"May I?" Mary asked with her arms outstretched. Cas nodded and shifted Archie into Mary's arms. 

"Papa who this?" Archie asked running his hands softly over the panes of Mary's face. 

"This is your grandma, Archie." Cas explained as Dean wrapped his arm around the angel's waist, Cas turned and smiled at Dean. 

"Like Ganpa Gabbie?" Archie asked looking at his father's. Both nodded smiling. 

"This is Gabriel." Dean said gesturing to the 3rd oldest archangel. Gabriel smiled and nodded. 

"And this is Kevin, he's a prophet." Dean said, he looked around briefly before turning back to Mary. "I don't need to introduce you to Sammy and I." Mary laughed at her eldest then her smile dropped as she turned to John. 

"What did you do to him?!" Mary asked angrily. John actually looked scared but quickly composed himself.

"He's a faggot, Mary! I didn't raise faggots, Winchester's are not  _gay_." John defended himself. 

"I've been watching you, in Heaven. You didn't raise anything but soldiers. Dean raised himself and Sammy. Don't bullshit me, John. I saw all those times you abused Dean when you were drunk, treated him like he wasn't your son. Dean was a child and he couldn't tell you wouldn't let him say he loved you because 'he was too old to say daddy'. All he ever wanted to do was make you proud and for you to love him and every time he managed to do something wrong in your eyes or he didn't do it well enough. You raised my sons to be hunters and through the whole thing you only seemed to care about Sam, everything you went though and any shit going on in your head you took it out on Dean." Mary said, tears in her eyes. 

"It's unnatural!" John exclaimed in his defense. Kevin scoffed.

"Homosexuality is found in over 1500 species and homophobia is only found in one, which one seems unnatural now?" He said. John was speechless. He turned to the two angels. 

"How are you two ok with this?! Isn't God against gays?" John asked looking for people on his side. 

"God is indifferent to sexual orientation." Cas said, Dean's arms tightened around his waist. Gabriel nodded in confirmation. John huffed then turned to leave the bunker. Everyone looked at one another in silence. 

"Good riddance." Mary said to Archie, surprising everyone. Cas turned in Dean's arms and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, burying his face in the hunters chest. Mary smiled at the two and then turned to her youngest son. "You going to show your mom and your nephew around this big old bunker?" Mary asked, Sam nodded smiling and lead her out of the room. 

"I'm going to go to my room." Kevin said.

"I'm going to get you guys more food." Gabriel said before zapping off. Cas and Dean were left alone, content in silence. Cas looked up at Dean's face and smiled softly. Dean looked down at the angel and returned the soft smile. 

"You're happy." Cas stated, looking into Dean's eyes. Dean huffed a laugh.

"Of course I am. My mom's back, dad's gone and I have a great family. I'm happier than I ever have been before." Dean replied softly, rubbing his hand up and down Cas' back affectionately. Cas smiled and laid his head back on Dean's chest. Dean sighed and placed his hand on he back of Cas' head, holding him against his chest scared to let go in case he lost the angel. Dean pulled back slightly and lifted Cas face with a light hand to the angel's jaw. Dean smiled and leant down to press his lips to Cas'. Cas sighed happily and pushed up into it, his arms wrapping around Dean's neck. A knock at the door interrupted the two. "Who now?!" Dean exclaimed walking to the door. He walked up to the bunkers heavy door and pulled it open.

"Hey bitches."


End file.
